buildabearfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mtp1997
Hi Mtp1997 -- we are excited to have Build-a-Bear Workshop Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Hi! Hello, Mtp1997! I'm Shawn, a Helper here at Wikia. I've been making a few edits here and there to help out - this wiki idea has a lot of potential and we want to see it thrive! If there's anything I can help with, please let me know via my talk page. At this stage, the biggest secret to getting your wiki noticed is to add as much content as you can, so be sure to make edits whenever you can! Again, if you need any help with anything, please let me know, I'll be glad to lend a hand! Shawn (talk) 22:30, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Hey!! hey mtp1997 , yyhung317 here , how come u dont edit the build a bear wikia anymore ?? and u have let this place so much little info ... and y not we both work together to make this place a better place to all build a bear fans .. and if u need any help i would try and assist u as much as possible since i am now tryin to increase the page with more info on build a bear ... nice of you to drop by .. nice of you to come back mtp1997 , nowadays most of the pages were made by me since i have been lookin around the build a bear a lot and also well creating a page help me improve my english anyway .. so basically if u can drop by ur email address to me , that would be great since i am kind of want to chat with some people and u can drop it at my email address which is yyhung317@yahoo.com and my msn is yyhung317@live.com Thanks for helping out. I know your English isn't the best, so I've been correctly fixing up your articles to put them up to par with pages on the other wikis I work with. Once I figure out how to appoint administrators, you will be my first choice! Mtp1997 13:02, June 17, 2011 (UTC) important thing to point out .. hey mtp1997 , thanks for promoting me to admin .. i must say that i am grateful for being an admin but there is one thing i must say and that is i am a male not a female except that my bunny is a female .. i have already said it in my profile that i am a male .. Oops!!! Sorry! I must've overlooked that... I'll change whatever I may have said on the main page... Thanks for letting me know. Mtp1997talk Its ok mistakes do happen once in a while because it is somewhat weird for a boy to like stuffed animal anyway isnt it ?? Yyhung317 08:38, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm a guy and honestly I don't like build a bear that much anymore... But i really love working on wikis like this and learning more about new stuff I haven't heard about. Mtp1997talk Oh that is kind of sad that u dont really like build a bear anymore but then it is good to have an experienced people who has skills in managing wikis .. though i think most of the time the resource which i think will be provided by me .. Its ok -Gleek1234567 lol lol , if like that then i dont think need to post anything since because from what i saw in the other wikia they always post news other than just wikis development sides if just post only the development, no one would want to read any of them .. other wikia tends to have latest news other than just development but it is ur decision so it is ur call. but in my opinion i think post more news regarding the build a bear events would be more better..Yyhung317 13:36, July 14, 2011 (UTC) thx for fulfilling my request.. as i have problem since i dont have the coding ability at my disposal .. Yyhung317 14:20, July 14, 2011 (UTC) hey bro how re u and its been a while since i heard from u and can u help me add more page to this wiki... As though i wanted to add more but i still need to find some inspiration to add more .. so can u assist me ?? Yyhung317 06:10, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure! All you have to do is make a page. You don't even have to really post anything on it, except for just a small sentence explaining what it is. I'll fix it up and add on, along with other members of the community. I'm considering adding a section of the main page to feature all the pages that our community should work on. So just start a small page and you'll be taken care of. --Mtp1997talk 14:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) hey its been a while anyway since i do any edits or create any new page here since i am also a bit busy in both real life and also online as a brony and also a plushophile.. well do u have skype since i do wanna chat with u more though .. Yyhung317 (talk) 13:19, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah my Skype is mastermtp. I'd like to talk with you some more. -Mtp yup i did see it anyway.. btw my nick is angelicoreXX/Star Stream which is my another nick name Yyhung317 (talk) 11:50, August 12, 2012 (UTC) hey hey man its been a while and i was wondering that u would pass me back my modship as the reason i stop contributing was due to busy with life and stuff like that and was thinking of coming back here to contribute more work as i been checking this place once in a while and i notice that the new pages were badly done and was thinking of fully contributing to the wikia... i might stop again sometime in the future but i dont mind coming back here to contribute and hope to do as much as possible with the help of my other friends telling me how it suppose to properly write out certain stuff if u dont mind me help that is Yyhung317 (talk) 15:24, December 9, 2013 (UTC)